evangelionfandomcom-20200222-history
Evangelion 13
Evangelion 13 is one of the two new Evangelion Units in Evangelion: 3.0 You Can (Not) Redo, piloted by both Shinji Ikari and Kaworu Nagisa in an attempt to fix the world. Profile The Unit is deployed together with Evangelion Mark.09 by NERV, as a tool to aid Shinji and Kaworu to retrieve the Spear of Longinus and the Spear of Cassius. It fights against Evangelion Unit-02 and Evangelion Unit-08. Appearence In terms of it's overall appearence, Unit 13 is near-identical to it's predecessor Eva Unit-01. However, it has several (if minor) aesthetical differences. While it mostly maintains the green, purple and black color scheme, the green highlights are much less prominent, replaced with a few pale yellow ones on it's knees and forearms and a much higher spread of purple and black across it's body. Also the entirety of it's body has more detailed and segmented plates across it, and the armor in it's legs has been completely redesigned, with slightly wider, almost square-shaped hips, larger knee pads and heel-like foot covers. It's helmet design still retains the ceratopsid dinosaur-like appearence, though in a much more detailed fashion, it's horn is designed in crooked way and it has four glowing, bright yellow eyes, with equally colored lines comming from each eye. Another key difference, is the black, cross-shaped chest piece, with two red circles on top. When entering in it's Awakend state, it's eyes and various highlights turn red, it's center piece collapses and unveils a second set of arms and it's pylons explode, revealing two crystalized wing-like appendages. It also assumes the appearence of a giant of light, similar to Unit-01 and the Adams, though it also manifests two Halos. Features Unlike other Evangelion units, Eva 13, has displayed several unique features. One of its more prominent ones is that it requires the use of two Entry Plugs (as two souls are necessary to wield this Eva and two Spears at the same time). Though it requires two pilots, it's control system can be changed to give full control to a single pilot. It's physical strength is also noteworthy, as it was able to overpower and toss Unit-02' around despite the fact that Shinji was fighting defensively against Asuka. Another interesting fact it that it does not appear to have any energy cable or battery of any kind, attached to it, implying that this unit must be powered by an S² Engine. The Unit has one of the strongest A.T. Fields shown by an Eva, which, differently from standard Evangelions, is generated by various drones located around the Eva. These drones can either be used as either defensive or offensive weapons, depending on the situation. This Unit also has an extra set of fully functional arms, kept locked across it's chest, that can be released and gives this Eva the physical strength required to wield two Spears of Longinus. Another unique feature is that, when shot with a special anti-A.T. Field ammunition by Unit-08, it deployed no A.T Field and instead the bullets disintegrated on contact with Eva 13's body. This led Mari to theorized that this unit is in fact one of the surviving Adams. Much like Unit-01, Eva 13 is capable of entering an Awakened state, when consuming an Angel's core. In this state, it's shoulder pylons fall off and it grows crystalized wing-like protusions from its shoulders. It also generates two Halos. Unlike Unit-01, however, Eva 13's Awakened state is much more powerful and destructive, and it's more difficult to stop, as it took it being stabbed with both Spears of Longinus, and having both its pilots disabled before it was finally stopped. The Unit itself is much more resilient to damage, able to withstand a full assault from the AAA Wunder and Unit-02 and Unit-08, with virtually no damage. As a giant of light, it's body temperature rises to extremely high levels, as when Unit-08 was trying to pull out Shinji's Entry Plug, it's arms were glowing red hot and eventually melted away. Category:Evangelions Category:Rebuild of Evangelion Category:NERV